Hayley Smith
Hayley "Dreamsmasher" Fisher '''(née '''Smith) is one of the main characters in American Dad!. She is also the daughter of Stan Smith, and Francine Smith, and the older sister of Steve Smith. She is voiced by Rachael MacFarlane in the English version of the cartoon, and Antonella Baldini in the Italian version of the cartoon. Antagonistic Side According to Stan, Hayley will go into a rage if someone breaks up with her meaning a man cannot safely end a relationship with her, unless she ''breaks up with the man. This rampage has also shown that she possesses incredible superhuman strength and is incapable of stopping altogether until she's been completely sedated. In "''Haylias", Hayley, in a trance like state due to Stan's brainwashing, married a gay man named Dill Sheppard. It turned out that Stan had her brainwashed as a kid, and, when he wanted her to settle down, he activated her training only to have her turn deadly. However, her marriage to Dill, a rich senator's son, did not last long as he was clearly gay. Their marriage was annulled shortly after the whole conflict and that after she shot Stan, Hayley turned back to normal. In "Pulling Double Booty", Hayley had a relationship with Stan's CIA body double Bill, following one of her many break-ups with Jeff. Mistaking Bill for Stan, Hayley assaulted Bill with a salad. Upon realizing her error, she apologized which lead to them getting into a relationship. Furious, Stan threw Bill out of the window by what appeared to be his genitals, and told Bill that he could not see Hayley again. In order to stop Hayley from going on a rampage when Bill dumped her, Stan pretended to be Bill to take Hayley out on a date. When Hayley realized the ruse, she burned down a forest. In "Adventures in Hayleysitting", Hayley and Jeff chases Steve and his friends after they sneak out to the house to go to a party featuring alcohol when she arrives at the party looking for Steve she gets drunk at the party instead and after finding out that Stan and Francine are on their way home she and Steve leave the house however under the influence of alcohol she knocks a party-goer out by knocking the party-goer unconscious and she takes a large tank of beer with her as she leaves. Her sexual tastes lean to the extreme of S&M. She enjoys chaining up Jeff and causing him pain for her own satisfaction. This pain ranges from actual physical harm to simply belittling him at frequent intervals. This may however be part of an attempt to force Jeff to stand up to her because, when Jeff did take a more dominant role in their relationship, Hayley quickly and comfortably took a more submissive attitude. She also started her relationship with Bullock because he was the first man she met who stood up to her. In "100 A.D.", Hayley and Jeff eloped, scamming her parents out of the reward money. However, she had reconciled with her parents and she and Jeff have moved back into the Smith house. In "Season's Beatings", when Hayley learned that Stan was trying to kill Nemo, Hayley tries to stop Stan from doing so. Even when it's been proven to everyone that Nemo is the Anti-Christ, Hayley still refuses to let Stan kill Nemo, and instead sends Nemo to live with Sarah Palin in Alaska for safety. See also Hayley Smith on the Heroes Wiki Navigation Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Abusers Category:Traitor Category:Trickster Category:Hypocrites Category:Femme Fatale Category:Titular Category:American Dad! Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Sitcom Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Protagonists Category:Spouses Category:Delusional Category:In Love Category:Fighters Category:Martial Artists Category:Vengeful Category:Murderer Category:Sadists Category:Liars Category:Misandrists Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Scapegoat Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Anti-Villain Category:Anarchist Category:Perverts Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Malefactors Category:Rapists Category:Psychopath Category:Criminals Category:Con Artists Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Heretics Category:Obsessed Category:Cheater Category:Sophisticated Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Grey Zone Category:Siblings Category:Related to Hero Category:Charismatic Category:Honorable Category:Female Category:On & Off Category:Crossover Villains Category:Satanism Category:Xenophobes Category:Teenagers Category:Affably Evil Category:Hero's Lover